FIG. 1 shows a conventional internal/external enclosure for computer removable storage medium that includes a main body 3 having a memory unit provided therein, and a seat 4 engaged with a bottom of the main body 3 to keep the main body 3 in an upright position on a desired place for use.
The seat 4 must be separated from the main body 3 when the internal/external enclosure is not in use and it is desired to carry the internal/external enclosure to some other place. The seat 4 separated from the main body 3 tends to cause inconvenience in carrying the internal/external enclosure about, and is easily getting lost or fallen. Moreover, since the main body 3 is supported on the seat 4 without any fastening means provided between them to ensure firm connection of the seat 4 to the main body 3, the main body 3 tends to separate from or fall down the seat 4, and the separated seat 4 is easily getting lost. Therefore, the conventional internal/external enclosure for computer removable storage medium shown in FIG. 1 does not satisfy the users.